Healing
by Katrina5
Summary: Miroku attempts to talk to Sango, he makes her realize she is not as alone as she thinks she is.


Title: Healing  
  
Author: Me  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Time heals all wounds.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just playing with them  
  
Notes: Still acquainting myself with InuYasha fic, so bear with me and let me know if it's any good. A one-shot. No sequels, no continuations. Just this.

.....  
  
Tears of frustration pricked at Sango's eyes. Her mind and her body hurt, her emotions were waging war on her, and all she wanted was to find some peace. Each day only seemed to bring more hurt and she was growing sick of it. Was it so wrong to wish for happiness?  
  
Aimlessly, she wandered through the forest, Hiraikotsu slung over her back. The humidity of the day had taken its toll on her body and the cool night air was a welcome relief. Thoughts of earlier events flitted through her mind, her eyebrow involuntarily twitching as she remembered what had upset her. Kirara ran ahead of her, batting at fireflies and simply playing. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched the tiny fire cat. Kirara stopped, turning to face her, almost as if she was studying her.  
  
They had been companions for so long that it was no wonder the tiny creature was able to read her moods. Sure, the humidity had taken its toll, but that was not the only thing forcing Sango to roam through the wooded area. A certain houshi had been grating on her nerves all day. It was almost as if he was trying to make her mad and push her away.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she spotted a small stream up ahead. Glancing at Kirara, she made her way to the bank and took a seat, enjoying the sights around her. The sky was amazing clear, something Kagome said was different from her time. How sad to never experience such a beautiful sight.  
  
Kirara occupied herself once more with the fireflies and she could not help the smile that appeared. It was almost as if she was back in her village and at any moment Kohaku would find her. They would laugh and watch Kirara until their father found them.  
  
Breaking away from the memory, she felt a small pressure on her arm. Looking down she saw a very worried Kirara. The small fire cat placed her paw on Sango's leg and hopped in her lap, mewing. Rubbing her ears, Sango sighed. "I'll be ok, Kirara. I just lost myself in memories."  
  
Kirara reached up with her paw and Sango brushed it away, surprised to find that she had been crying. Her cheeks were definitely wet, but she didn't remember the tears falling. Perhaps, she had been too lost in her memories. Sighing, she cuddled Kirara closer, wishing once more for happier times.  
  
A sudden thought struck her. Yes, she missed her family and her fallen comrades, but if they had not been tricked into leaving their village, she probably would never have met Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku. As much as she longer for her family and fellow villagers, what would life have been like without this little group?  
  
She didn't want to know, that was for certain. Her day didn't seem complete with an "osuwari" or two, slapping the hentai, or talking with Kagome. Or without the hentai following her. He was getting predictable. The faint clinking always gave him away.  
  
Kirara perked up and bounded over to his feet, mewing happily. He picked her up and she settled down, glancing in her mistress's direction. Sango smirked. "Little traitor."  
  
"My dear Sango, she merely knows I have a small treat for her. Now, what would two beautiful ladies be doing out her so late at night?"  
  
Kirara purred at the compliment and puffed out her small chest. Miroku set her down and handed her a small fish. Patting her head, he turned in Sango's direction. "Well?"  
  
His question was met with a glare and he sighed, seating himself next to the angry taijiya. "Sango, you have every right to be mad at me."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and he gave her one of his most charming smiles. "Houshi-sama, remove your hand before I remove it for you."  
  
"There's the Sango I know!" His smile became bigger and she tried not to growl.  
  
"Why do you try to understand me only to push me away moments later?" His smile faltered and it was her turn to smile. She had found his weak spot, it seemed.  
  
He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came. Instead, she watched his gaze settle on his cursed hand.  
  
"Dammit, Miroku, you aren't getting out of it that easily." She grabbed his hand and he started, looking at her in shock.  
  
"You said my name..." The smile returned to his face, only this time it became more lecherous.  
  
Blushing, Sango tried to meet his gaze, failing miserably. "Don't change the subject. Answer the question."  
  
"Ah, Sango, only for you." He proceeded to squeeze her hand making the blush intensify. "You must understand that I am scared of many things. I do not wish to lose any of my friends." His other hand reached out to her chin, forcing her to look into his gaze. "I would hate for anything to happen to you, most of all."  
  
Sango froze, caught in his gaze.  
  
"You, my dear Sango are beyond lovely."  
  
If it was possible, her cheeks flamed even redder. "I'm not especially pretty."  
  
His grin widened and he continuted on as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Your beauty cannot be compared. To me, you are the most beautiful."  
  
Licking her lips, she tried to breathe normally. "Then why must you look at other women?"  
  
His smiled faltered, and he sighed. "Sango, I do not deserve you. It is for your own good. You deserve a man who can provide you with everything, who treats you like the princess you are."  
  
"That is ridiculous. I don't want to be spoiled and treated like royalty. I just want someone who loves me for who I am." She stood, glaring at Miroku. How dare he? As if her feelings on the matter didn't count at all.  
  
Miroku stood as well, grabbing her arm. "Sango, I'm afraid. I would die if I were to lose you. But above all, I just want you to be happy."  
  
"And what if I would be happy with you?!"  
  
"Sango...."  
  
His voice trailed off as he stared at her in wonder. She began to panic. Had she really blurted all of that out?  
  
"Sango, you...you really mean that?"  
  
Turning to him, she met his hopeful gaze. "Every word."  
  
He was beside her, crushing her in an embrace in mere seconds. She could barely breathe, but she didn't want to leave his arms either. She tentatively laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist. It was almost possible to believe she was starting to heal from her past losses.  
  
His hands slowly rubbed her back and she sighed at the touch. Until they wandered lower and her eye began to twitch. "Hands...."  
  
"But Sango, dear, how could I possibly not grope such a wonderful body?"  
  
.....  
  
A slap sounded throughout the forest and Kagome sighed, turning to Inuyasha. "I thought for sure he would get it right this time.  
  
"Feh! That bouzo has taken too many slaps to the head to know any better. Now, where's that ramen you promised?"  
  
"Inuyasha! It's back at the camp where we left it! I meant I would make it afterwards!"  
  
"Why do you even bother to spy on those two. We already know how it's always going to end." He trailed off and became silent as he realized what he had implied.  
  
Kagome glared and he gulped, knowing he had pushed her too far. Too many hits to the head had possibly damaged his thinking as well. "Kagome..."  
  
"Osuwari!!!"  
  
By the time he was able to pick his head from the ground, Kagome was already out of his sight. Sighing, he picked himself up and headed towards the promise of ramen.

The End

So? How was that?


End file.
